Mushfiqur Rahim
| birth_place = Bogra, Bangladesh | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 3 | role = Wicket-keeper | batting = Right-handed | bowling = | international = true | testdebutdate = 26 May | testdebutyear = 2005 | testdebutagainst = England | testcap = 41 | lasttestdate = 21 October | lasttestyear = 2013 | lasttestagainst = New Zealand | odidebutdate = 6 August | odidebutyear = 2006 | odidebutagainst = Zimbabwe | odicap = 80 | lastodidate = 3 November | lastodiyear = 2013 | lastodiagainst = New Zealand | odishirt = 15 | club1 = Rajshahi Division | year1 = 2006 | club2 = Sylhet Division | year2 = 2007 | club3 = Rajshahi Division | year3 = 2008– | club4 = Duronto Rajshahi | year4 = 2012 | club5 = Nagenahira Nagas | year5 = 2012 | club6 = Sylhet Royals | year6 = 2013– | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 36 | runs1 = 2,078 | bat avg1 = 32.46 | 100s/50s1 = 2/12 | top score1 = 200 | deliveries1 = – | wickets1 = – | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = – | tenfor1 = – | best bowling1 = – | catches/stumpings1 = 60/10 | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 122 | runs2 = 2,449 | bat avg2 = 26.33 | 100s/50s2 = 1/12 | top score2 = 101 | deliveries2 = – | wickets2 = – | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = – | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = – | catches/stumpings2 = 89/34 | column3 = FC | matches3 = 67 | runs3 = 3,543 | bat avg3 = 33.42 | 100s/50s3 = 4/22 | top score3 = 200 | deliveries3 = 60 | wickets3 = 1 | bowl avg3 = 23.00 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 1/23 | catches/stumpings3 = 114/17 | column4 = LA | matches4 = 162 | runs4 = 3,843 | bat avg4 = 31.50 | 100s/50s4 = 3/21 | top score4 = 145* | deliveries4 = – | wickets4 = – | bowl avg4 = – | fivefor4 = – | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = – | catches/stumpings4 = 128/50 | date = 28 November | year = 2013 | source = http://www.cricketarchive.com/Archive/Players/66/66741/66741.html CricketArchive }} Mohammad Mushfiqur Rahim (born 1 September 1988) is a Bangladeshi cricketer and is the captain of the national team. He made his Test debut in 2005, at the age of 16, during Bangladesh's first tour of England and the next year played his first One Day International. Between August 2009 and December 2010 Rahim served as Bangladesh's vice-captain. Standing 5 ft 3 in tall, he specialises as a wicket-keeper and is a lower-order batsman. At domestic level he represents Rajshahi Division and captains Sylhet Royals. He also scored the first double century in test for Bangladesh Cricket Team in history. Personal life Mohammad Mushfiqur Rahim was born on 1 September 1988 to Mahbub Habib and Rahima Khatun. In between playing cricket, Rahim studied history at the Jahangirnagar University.Formerly, He finished his school life from Bogra Zilla School He was due to miss the exams for his Master's degree in April 2012 as they clashed with Bangladesh's scheduled tour of Pakistan, however the tour was postponed and Rahim allowed to sit the exams. External links * CricketArchive stats * Cricinfo player profile Category:Bangladeshi cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1988 birthsCategory:Living people